


Afternoon Delight

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Erotica, Explicit Sexual Content, The Quidditch Pitch: More Than Two, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-05-22
Updated: 2006-05-22
Packaged: 2018-10-27 08:44:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10805721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: Snape turns things around for Harry and Draco





	Afternoon Delight

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes: **Beta:** [](http://alittlewhisper.livejournal.com/profile)[**alittlewhisper**](http://alittlewhisper.livejournal.com/) and [](http://myrafur.livejournal.com/profile)[**myrafur**](http://myrafur.livejournal.com/)  
 **A/N:** Written for [](http://dramaphile.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://dramaphile.livejournal.com/)**dramaphile**   


* * *

He thought he'd never get away from Ron and Hermione. As they continued making an obvious effort to keep him involved in their conversation, Harry got the distinct impression that they didn't want to be alone together. Hermione must still be putting Ron off, Harry thought. He felt bad for Ron and wondered how much longer the poor bloke could hold out before he exploded.

Seamus and Dean's appearance in the common room had never been a more welcome sight. Harry quickly waved them over, mentioning to Hermione that Seamus was having trouble in Arithmancy. Hermione grabbed him and started going on about the New Theory of Numerology. Harry started Dean and Ron on a debate over the best Quidditch team. It was perfect. He took the opportunity to make a run for it.

Bolting out of the common room, Harry dashed through the castle down toward the dungeons. He was almost a half an hour late; Draco would not be pleased. That thought echoed in Harry's head and he suddenly slowed his pace. Draco, annoyed and frustrated was not the same as it used to be. Since the beginning of this term, Harry had been reaping the benefits of relieving Draco of his frustrations. After the past two hours of enduring the high level of sexual tension between Ron and Hermione, Harry could use good fucking.

He stopped outside the door to the room where he and Draco met regularly, straightened his robe and ran his hand through his hair. As he pushed the door open, he was greeted by the first surprise of the afternoon.

"Well, well, Mr. Malfoy, you were telling the truth for once in your life," drawled Snape as he sneered at Harry.

Harry gasped as Snape stepped aside revealing Draco, seated in a chair, stark naked with his hands bound behind his back.

"What the fuck have you done to him, you bastard?" Harry spat at his Professor and ran to Draco's side. He took off his robe and thoughtfully draped it across his lover's lap.

Snape let out a deep, sarcastic roar of laughter. "How chivalrous of you Mr. Potter. Not that I should have expected anything less from the _Chosen One_.

"Shut the fuck up, Snape!" Harry shouted. He tried repeatedly to lift the spell with which Draco's hands were bound, but was unsuccessful. "Release this spell and let him go this instant!" demanded Harry, furiously.

"Or what, pray tell?" Snape smirked, shrugging. "You'll tell the Headmaster on me?"

"Yes... I... I will," Harry stumbled, knowing quite well that he could do no such thing.

"Very well." Snape smiled and began to circle the two boys like a hungry shark. "Then you'll have to explain why Mr. Malfoy was waiting for you in an off limits room naked as the day he was born." The eyebrow rose. "I suppose you were meeting for tea?"

"What do you want, then?" Harry asked, sounding somewhat defeated.

"Let me see," Snape scratched his chin as if pondering the situation, all the while still circling Harry and Draco.

Suddenly, he grabbed Harry by the back of his hair, pulled his head back and shoved his tongue deeply into Harry's mouth. Harry tried to push him away, but he was too strong.

"Mmm," Draco moaned his appreciation of the sight before him.

Snape broke the kiss and he and Harry turned their heads to Draco. Harry's robe, which lie across Draco's lap now had an obvious tent formed in the center of it.

"Your boyfriend seems to like this plan of action, Potter," Snape commented, yanking the robe from Draco's lap with a flick of his wrist.

Indeed, Draco's cock was standing erect, practically begging for attention.

"Kiss him again, Harry," Draco moaned.

"Draco!" Harry protested, shocked that Draco was not appalled by that kiss. "You want me to kiss _him_?"

"Potter, don't act as though your tongue is not down my throat every morning," Snape rolled his eyes.

"What? It is?" Draco glared at Harry.

"That is when it's not up my arse," Snape added with a smirk. "You didn't believe that he was actually taking an extra credit Potions class before breakfast, did you?" Draco shrugged and blushed. "Now, Draco... I'm much too exhausted at that hour of the morning for teaching. After all, buggering you each night tires a man out, you know."

"WHAT?!!!" Harry shouted, looking back and forth between Snape and Draco. "But, he doesn't... you don't... you never--"

Snape raised an eyebrow again. "Draco doesn't bottom? Is that what you're trying to say, Potter?"

Harry gaped at Draco, more shocked to learn that he bottomed for Snape than that he was with him at all. Harry was always the one to be fucked, not that he didn't enjoy it, but he had been longing to know what it felt like to have his cock inside another person.

"Draco will be bottoming today, will you not, Mr. Malfoy?"

Draco smirked mischievously at Snape, then smiled at Harry. "Perhaps if he sucks my cock first," he teased.

"Very well. On your knees, Potter," Snape ordered.

"WHAT?"

"Am I speaking too quickly for you? On. Your. Knees... **now!** "

Harry dropped to his knees and looked up at Snape like a puppy waiting for a treat. Snape placed his hand on top of Harry's head and stroked his hair a few times before grabbing a fistful and forcing Harry's head into Draco's lap. "Suck him!" He demanded. Harry didn't need to be told twice, but he had to admit that this whole scenario was quite a turn on. He dared to glance up at Snape again. "Open your mouth, Potter!" Snape barked, yanking on Harry's hair.

Harry groaned and opened his mouth. Snape immediately shoved Harry's head down, forcing him to engulf Draco's hard length. Draco moaned and lifted his hips to show his delight. Snape pulled Harry's head off some, then pushed him further down again. He continued to move Harry's head for him as Harry sucked and licked and twisted his tongue around Draco's cock.

Snape let out a throaty moan. "That's a good boy, Potter. You know, I do believe this is your one true talent. They should have called you _the boy who lived... to suck cock_ ," Snape snickered at his own joke.

Draco exhaled a small laugh, which turned into a series of pleasurable moans and exclamations.

Snape released Harry's hair and bent down, leaning on the arm of the chair in which Draco sat. Harry wrapped his hand around the base of Draco's cock and ran his tongue up to the head, dipping it into the slit just a bit, the way he knew Draco liked.

Snape watched as he wrapped his arm around Harry's body, slipping his wand into Draco's arse. He muttered what Harry recognized as the preparation spells that Snape always used on him. Draco tossed his head back, let out a loud moan and came hard down Harry's throat.

Harry barely had time to swallow when Snape was pulling him by the hair to his feet. He captured Harry's mouth, shoving his tongue inside to get as much of Draco's spunk as he could. Harry's cock twitched at the thought. Although he had be shagging the two of them for months now, the thought of the three of them together hadn't occurred to him. He was quite surprised now that it hadn't.

Silently and very quickly, Snape undressed Harry and ordered Draco to stand and lean over the chair. Draco complied, holding onto the arms of the chair, offering his milky white arse to Harry.

Harry hesitated for a moment and Snape sighed. "Draco, I believe Potter needs an invitation," he drawled.

Draco looked over his shoulder directly into Harry's eyes. "Fuck me, Harry," he hummed.

That was all Harry needed. He grabbed onto Draco hips, spreading his cheeks apart. He pushed his cock through the tight ring of muscles, groaning loudly the further in he went.

"Yes, that's it. Deeper, Potter. Don't worry, he can take it. He wants it, don't you, Draco?"

"Oh God, yes! Faster, Harry. _Fuck_ me damn it!"

Harry kicked into high gear at those words and thrust back and forth in Draco arse. He could not believe how amazing it felt... so warm and tight. He was so close already; he needed to hold back.

Suddenly, Harry felt Snape's hands on hips and, without warning, Snape shoved his lubricated cock into Harry's arse to the hilt. Harry shouted out and stopped moving for a moment.

"Don't stop," Draco pleaded.

"Do not stop," Snape demanded, in a low, husky voice. Grasping Harry's hips firmly, he thrust forward, once again controlling Harry's movements. As Snape rammed into Harry, Harry in turn plunged deeper into Draco.

They kept this motion up for several minutes. The sounds of their pleasure echoed throughout the empty room, bouncing off the stone walls.

Harry couldn't hold back any longer. He dug his fingers into Draco's hips and thrust his own hips in quick succession, filling Draco's arse with his release.

Snape held Harry still, not allowing him to pull out of Draco just yet--his fingers pressing hard enough to bruise Harry. He pushed forward fast and hard, then leaned down and clamped his mouth onto Harry's neck as he too was brought to ecstacy.

Harry screamed out when Snape's teeth sunk into his skin, drawing a bit of blood. Snape pulled back, licked the blood from Harry's neck, fastened his robe and stared at the two boys before him.

Harry stepped back and Draco stood upright. Snaking his arm around Harry's waist, he peppered Harry's shoulder with kisses, then smiled thankfully at Snape. Harry kissed Draco, gazed at Snape with a look of amazement, then wrapped both arms around Draco's body.

Just before he exited the room, Snape turned toward the boys. "Mr. Malfoy, I forgot to mention that you failed to pass your last Potions examination. Please report to my office tomorrow morning. You shall need to join Mr. Potter for extra credit."

The door shut with a loud bang. Draco gave Harry's arse a playful squeeze and grinned. "Now, if only we can get _him_ to bottom."  



End file.
